The Phase-Change Memory (PCM) technology is a promising alternative to the current nonvolatile memory mainstream constituted by the Flash technology. PCM manufacturing includes testing, packaging and soldering, referred to as back end processing. The back end processing includes a high-temperature step that causes PCM cell(s) previously programmed to the high-resistance amorphous state to change to the low-resistance crystalline state. This state change affects data retention, and therefore, it is desirable to determine if a PCM memory device was exposed to a high-temperature step where data loss would have occurred.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.